Ice Chips
by Andipandi5
Summary: A little home for all of my Jack Frost drabbles, short stories, and things.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's smile. She had noticed, maybe the others had too though she was definitely the first to realize it. But of course she had, after all the mouth was her area of expertise. Those shimmer white teeth were all she saw at first but as she spent more time with him it became so apparent and it made her so sad. His smile was fake.

Not all the time, Jack had many kinds of smiles. A soft sweet smile, a joyful grin, an amused smirk. They were frequent, happy, genuine, and free. But his fake smile seemed practiced, and it broke her heart. Why had he practiced a fake smile? He would throw it up and leave it frozen on his face. It would make his face stiff and leave his eyes a bit dull. It was like an injured butterfly. She would always find it beautiful but sad.

She had to remind herself not to frown every time he wore it. If the others noticed they never mentioned it either. She tried to paid attention to when it appeared and attempted to identify what caused it. Sometimes it came when Bunny and North argued a little too loudly, or when Bunny's joking got to be a bit much. Sometimes it came when they talked about past events. Sometimes it came at the simplest of times for the simplest of things, or for no apparent reason at all. But she realized that it came most often when someone said goodbye.

 **Author's comments**

 **So here's a little story I found floating around in the notes on my ipod. I thought I would share. I have a few more that I will post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike what anyone had expected Jack Frost was (at least not when he could help it) never late to a meeting. Soon after the battle with Pitch the Guardians had taken to meeting regularly. The guise was to keep each other updated and to help their newest member adjust. But really it was an excuse to spend time with each other, especially with Jack. They usually met at the Pole so North was always there. Sometimes the others would arrive early or late, Bunny sometimes lost track of the time while painting, Tooth would get occupied with work and occasionally Sandy would oversleep, but Jack was always on time. Almost down to the second.

It surprised Bunny the most. He would have guessed that the little bugger would be preoccupied with causing snowball fights and slicking sidewalks or anything else Jack might get wrapped up in.

North noticed this too. The moment the clock ticked to the designated time, a window would open and a cold breeze would sweep in and deposit a smiling Jack Frost. Who would always be eager to ask him how his day was.

Sandy was the most observant out of all the Guardians. Not having much to verbally say made him a great listener. However, Sandy didn't just listen to what people's words were saying, he listened to what their actions and facial expressions were saying as well. Some things were obvious, like how when Jack was sad he would put his hood up or when Tooth was flustered her feathers would ruffle. Other things were more subtle. Like the eagerness and insecurity that lingered in Jack's eyes. Sandy was sure that the others saw it at times, but to Sandy it never seemed to fade.

At one meeting Sandy had arrived early and found Jack Frost sitting on the roof staring up at the sky. He waved at Jack but wasn't noticed, so he slipped closer and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Which caused Jack to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Oh! Sandy! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you. What's up?"

Sandy created images over his head and gestured for Jack to follow him inside. Worry and the ever present insecurity flashed over his face and he put a hand in his hoodie pocket and slung his staff over his shoulder in an attempt to seem casual.

"The meeting doesn't start for a few more minutes. I'll be there when it starts. I try not to bother anyone until then."

A little while later Sandy put all the pieces together. Jack never arrived early because he didn't want to bother anyone. It seemed as though Jack considered himself to be an annoyance, but even so, he couldn't wait to spend time with the Guardians. To have someone to interact with. So he never arrived late either. So about two hours before the next meeting Sandy had sought out Jack and brought him to the Pole early. Jack's first assumption was that he was in trouble and as Sandy pulled Jack to the Pole he apologized repeatedly.

Once at the Pole he dragged Jack into North's office and had North help him convince the nervous teen that he was welcomed at the Pole and by the Guardians.

"Jack, you are Guardian now! More than that you are friend! You will always be welcomed Jack Frost."

When Sandy arrived at the next meeting he found Jack sitting awkwardly by the globe with a cookie in hand. He blushed and offered Sandy a cookie, which he happily accepted giving Jack a pat on the back. After that Jack Frost was more than punctual.

 **Author's Comment:**

 **If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for the upcoming chapters please let me know. It doesn't have to be a fully formed idea. It could just be a line, a song, or even just a word. The first two chapters were word prompts. The first chapter's word was smile and this chapter's word was punctual.**

 **No guarantees that I will use them but it might spark an idea.**


	3. Snowbirds

Winter was a very misunderstood season. For Jack it was a time of fun, of snow forts, snowball fights, skiing, and sledding. For the earth it was a time of rest. The animals and the trees slept it away. For others though it was a time of cold and danger. Of traffic, ice, and a time to stay indoors. Jack understood that not everyone liked his season. He tried showing people the beauty in it. With individually crafted snowflakes shimmering in the air, sunlight glittering through icicles, and frosted trees. But he knew that no matter how hard he tried to show the beauty of winter that there were just some people would never truly accept his season.

Snowbirds were one of those people. He always found it confusing that they were called that, he thought is sounded kinda nice. It hurt him slightly that a whole group of people would move away for an entire season just to avoid the cold. He knew that winter could be harder on some of the elderly people, but still, a part of him took it personally.

 **Author's comment:**

 **Here's a very short little drabble. I live in a colder climate and in the winter you can feel my entire community holding their breathe in excited anticipation for snow. So when I was little it always made me sad that my grandparents (who lived out of state btw) would purposefully leave in order to miss the snow every year. I thought that it might make Jack feel sad too.**

 **Anyway I am running low on my short stories. So please if you have any suggestions please let me know. Even just a prompt word. It really gets me thinking. As I said before all of these are prompt words. I collect them. I have a little jar full of them, but I need some fresh ones.**


End file.
